Three teens in a Wacked-up Vocaloid Academy Story
by Monokuro Kage
Summary: Three teens who love anime and Vocaloid music, got stuck in a different world. In there, they enter a school with Vocaloid characters. But there's a twist. The Vocaloid characters are more different than what we thought of them. Rated T because of Ryujin's mouth. Three Self-Inserts. Collaboration with lyfaeon and dxco. There is also a smudge of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Something Absolutely New**

In a normal high school there were three normal teenagers…  
Well… if you could call them normal.  
"SHHHHIIIIIIIIII!" a group of furious, female teenagers bellowed. This particular group was chasing an attractive male teenager, presumably Shi, with black hair with silver tips tied in a side-short ponytail and darkish-green eyes. "Uhmmm... Ahahahah... Could you please slow down on the chasing, girls?" he said with an awkward smile. He was running away from the angry mob, whilst grinning. Even though he had made a gap far enough, thanks to his athletic abilities, he knew he needed help on this.  
Fortunately for him, he knew where his savior was going and headed straight to that place.  
"HEY! RYUJIN!" Shi called out. It seems that his savior named Ryujin heard him.  
"Shi, really. This has been the fifth time this week." sighed Ryujin. Ryujin was also an attractive teenager with shaggy black hair, reaching below his shoulders and had blue eyes. It seems that he was using his laptop for something, that is, until Shi called out for him. Shi and Ryujin were best friends. Though, it was a mystery on how they became best friends as both of them were like polar opposites. Well, that's what the students believe.  
"SAVE ME!" Shi yelled. Ryujin stood up and went to the mob of furious girls. He smiled, what seemed like a genuine smile, and asked "If you don't mind ladies, is it okay for you to leave my friend alone?" This apparently caused the mob to grumble and leave, though, some of the girls were blushing.  
"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! HOW DO YOU GET SO CLOSE TO GIRLS!?" Shi cried out dramatically.  
"Hey! You guys! Over here!" another voice called out. A female teenager with dark brown hair, nearly reaching her waist and dark brown eyes ran to them.  
"Hi Hina!" Shi exclaimed while Ryujin waved, whilst using the laptop. These three were the closest group of friends in school. But everyone still wonders how Ryujin became their friend. Ryujin noticed that it was getting late. It was already 16:50.  
"We should probably go. It's almost five o'clock." Ryujin said, cutting off the conversation the other two teens. Both of them agreed and they all headed back to their homes. Well, they tried. They fell into a hole that appeared under them out of nowhere. Cue a new symphony called 'The Three Screaming Teenagers'. Finally, the symphony ended when they all unceremoniously crash landed in an office.  
"Where the fucking hell are we!?" Ryujin cussed.  
"What just happened?" Shi groaned in pain.  
"Look at the pretty stars…" Hina said dizzily.  
What they didn't know was that a spectator had watched them entering the office from a hole on the ceiling.  
"Excuse me, but who might you be?" an old, wise voice asked. When the three teens glanced at the speaker, they gaped. Well who wouldn't? The speaker was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
"Are you alright?" questioned Albus.  
"What the fuck. Am I fucking dreaming? 'Cause I don't think Albus fuckin' Dumbledore would be ever seeing us." Ryujin said incredously.  
"If your dreaming, how am I here? I'm pretty sure that I'm the one dreaming." replied Shi.  
"Oh my gosh! We somehow connected our dreams!" exclaimed Hina.  
"Well, we will never know. Until, you tell me what happened." Albus advised.  
Then the three teens explained what happened.  
"I see…" the old man muttered.  
"But what if we don't get back? WHAT DO WE DO!?" Hina cried out dramatically.  
"Hey! That's my line!" Shi said indignantly.  
"I have a proposition. Why don't you three enroll here. I assure you that it will be an enjoyable experience. And, this is a boarding school. Which means you do not need to fret about housing. Dinner, supper and breakfast is already supplied by the school. There are even inter-school competitions, where you can gain money – if that is, you win." Albus complied.  
His explanation was true. If they join this school, they need not fret about housing or food supply. Finally the decision was made.  
"All right, we'll enter. But. I request for Shi and I to be in the same room, and Hani with someone that isn't a bitch." Ryujin answered for them. The other two weren't fazed by Ryujin's choice of words. They also seemed happy that he cursed. It was a tell-tale sign of Dumbledore earning his trust.  
"Fortunately for you, the start of a new school year is only three days away." Albus told the three teens.  
"But, the day before the first day of school, is when the students come in. I suggest you better familiarize with your new surroundings and start a background story; just in case." advised Albus.  
Then the small group of teens set off to check out their new surroundings.  
~Two days later~  
Students new and old were entering the school. One particular student was named Kagamine Rin. She felt that this school year, she will finally outshine her brother, Len, and Miku. She despised them. Len and Miku were the most popular students but the most annoying and bitchy, respectively.  
Her musings about beating Miku and Len in something were cut off when she bumped into someone.  
"Oomph!" she fell. But before her butt met the floor, she was caught by someone.  
Blue meets blue. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she realized she was caught by some guy. Finally, she was hoisted up and could see the guy much better. He was much more taller than her, obviously. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes.  
"You okay?" the guy asked in a low, soft-spoken voice that can somehow be heard amongst the crowd.  
"I-I'm f-" she was cut off when someone glomped her.  
"KAAAWAAAAAAAAIIII!" a low but loud voice exclaimed. She was choking from the lack of air caused by the bear hug that she was receiving from someone.  
"YOU IDIOT!" the voice of the 'guy', as she dubbed him from now, bellowed.  
"THUMP!"  
"Sorry about that." the 'guy' apologized.  
"That hurts!" the voice of the person who nearly hugged her to death whined. Now that she was able to look at him she noticed that he had black hair with silver tips that was styled like Len's. He also had dark green eyes.  
"Well sorry. I thought she didn't want to die." The 'guy's' voice was heavily dripped in sarcasm that you could notice it a mile away.  
"By the way, name's Kazuki Ryujin. And he, the idiot right here, is Kuuhen Shi." he introduced himself and his companion.  
"I'm Kagamine Rin." she told them.  
"Dammit I'm not an idiot!" Shi complained, "But nice to meet you~" he grinned, holding out the peace sign with his fingers.  
"Well, It's nice to meet you. I hope we meet again tomorrow. But you better hope Shi won't be there. He's a lolicon." Ryujin advised.  
"Hey!" Shi said indignantly.  
Then they were off.  
Yes, Rin could tell that this will be one heck of a year.  
But she just can't help but feel that it will also be the best.

_AN: This is a collaboration with lyfaeon and dxco this chapter is by me and edited by lyfaeon. The next chapter is going to be the same but reversed roles. Some characters are OOC because they will be different from what we thought of them._

_This is kind of a self insert because we kind of tweaked them a bit._

_Ryujin= Monokuro Kage_

_Shi= lyfaeon_

_Hina= dxco_

___ Hope you like it! Please review!_


	2. Time to Start the Chaos

**Time to Start the Chaos**

After a few minutes staring at where the two boys once were, she finally set off to her dorm room.

'Why do I feel that I'm going to be involved with them in a way? But those two were quite attrac-WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! THEY JUST LOOK UNIQUE LIKE THE OTHR GUYS! Yup nothing wrong.' She thought. Then finally she reach the door leading to her room.

'Oh god. Please don't room me with Miku. Anyone but that bitch.' She prayed. When she opened the door…there was no one in it.

"Eh…?" she wondered.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIII!" a voice resounded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

What she saw was a teenage girl with near waist brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was smiling widely. But something in her mind said 'GET AWAY! SPARE MY SANITY!' Why? She didn't know.

"Umm…Hi?" Rin replied meekly.

"Hi! My name is Hina! Are you my roomie! You don't look like a bitch to me! That's good 'cause Ryujin hates bitches!" the girl now identified as Hina introduced.

"Wait. Did you say Ryujin?" Rin asked.

"You know him! HAHA! I bet he was chasing Shi when he met you!" Hina exclaimed.

"Nooo…but he did punch Shi when he was hugging me to death…"Rin said.

"Well come on! We should go in right now!" Hina exclaimed.

Rin couldn't help but just nod.

'Okay let's have a re-cap. I met two _unique _looking guys. One who is silent. And the other who seems to be a lolicon. Whatever that is. Then her roommate an exuberant girl who talks a lot. Yup. I hope I could survive.' And with that she finally blacked out.

-~Next Day~-

Rin woke up and notice that Hina was still asleep. She stood up and stretch, then she went to the bathroom and started to prepare for school. When she was finally done she went out of the bathroom and look at Hina's bed. Only to find her _still sleeping_. And with 30 minutes to spare before school start.

"Hina…:

"ZzZzzZ…"

"Hina…"

"ZZzzzZz"

"Hina." Rin was getting really annoyed ,until she heard someone knocking the door. When she opened the door she was literally shocked. Ryujin was standing in front of the door. This came as a shock as Luka had created a lock with a password and a biometric system for the girls' dorm, so no one except the girls could enter. And it worked all the time. So if Ryujin was standing in the _girls' dorm._.

'How the hell…' she thought.

"Oi, are you okay? You look like you saw someone doing the impossible." Ryujin asked.

This managed to make Rin snap out of her stupor. "Huh. Oh right! Sorry! Wait. What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"To wake Hina up." With that remark, he went straight to Hina.

"Hina… There's a buffet filled with your favourite foods and a skull Lolita dress that I drew last time in the school's hall…" He whispered. Then Hina bolted straight up went to the bathroom in less than a second and came out just as fast. Then she bolted right out of the room.

"How…" Rin stood by the door. To shocked beyond her words.

"Just say that sentence and she'll be out faster than a cheetah…" He murmured something in the end but Rin didn't catch anything at the last part.

"Well I guess we should go now." Ryujin pointed out.

"Yeah we should." She replied. Then they head off to the hall. Unbeknownst to them, a person saw the two of them walking and chatting. The figure chuckled.

"Hehehe…Its time to play matchmaker…"

-~School Hall~-

When the duo entered, Rin was immediately glomped by Shi. Who was punched by Ryujin.

"That hhhuurrrrttt." Shi whined.

"Do I look like I give a fuckin' damn." Ryujin replied with a glare.

"So mean~" Shi teased.

"Well,well look at that." Rin knew this voice from anywhere.

"If it isn't Len's loser sister" The voice belonged to a beautiful, though petite, teal haired and eyed girl.

"Miku." Rin growled.

"Hmph. What are _you_ doing with these two _hot boys_." Miku said haughtily.

"Well you motherfucking son of a bitchy, shitty, idiotic, asshole that fucked with so many fuckin' slutty ass women, who fuck him just for his fuckin' money so they could be fuckin' rich while you motherfucker got no fuckin' as thing to fuckin' doexcept being a fuckin' prostitute which you never fuckin' earned a single fuckin' money because you're so fuckin ugly, that they would fuck a fuckin' snail as a better choice, and also fuckin' flat-chested that it looks like a fuckin' board."

Everyone but Shi, Ryujin and Hina was shocked. But, by different reasons. Rin was shocked that _Ryujin _ the _calm _and _collected_ person said that with so many bad words that she thought no one could ever say in one sentence. Miku was shocked as it was directed to her. The others were shocked by the same reason as Rin. But only the second part. Hina and Shi were laughing their ass off, whilst Ryujin glared and scowled.

Miku was silently seething. The _guy_ just insulted _her_.

"Why you…" she sneered.

"Well I think that's enough don't you think?" the wise voice of Dumbledore penetrated the halls. This caused the entire student to go to their seats and be silent. "Now let us start the opening ceremony."

-~Two hours later~-

Finally, the opening ceremony ended. But for Rin it was the endless chatting of her other three companions. She didn't know what they were talking about. What's worse is that they were speaking fluent English! It wasn't really that easy to find a Japanese person who could speak fluent English. Heck, Luka couldn't speak that fluently!

"Rin-chan~ What's your schedule?" Shi asked

"We don't have any schedule. We just go to a class and have to stay there for at least one to three periods. After that you repeat the process again and again until school ends." Rin explained.

"REALLY!" Shi and Hina chorused.

"Fuck."Ryujin muttered.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

Then all of a sudden Shi and Hina took their other two companions' hands. Then they were off like a bullet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin shrieked.

-~Five minutes later~-

"_BANG_!"

The door slammed open, how it still got connected to the hinges was a miracle.

"We're here!" two voices chorused.

The teacher of the class an average looking man wearing glasses spoke "Ah, you must be the new students. My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru. I'll be your teacher in History." As soon as the word 'History' went out of his mouth, Ryujin stood up straight and went in front of their History teacher. Shi took out a video camera out of nowhere while Hina looked on eagerly.

"What's happening?" Rin asked fearfully.

"Just wait and see." Shi told the confused girl.

"In 1211, what did Andrew II of Hungary do?" Ryujin questioned

"In 1211, Andrew II of Hungary granted Burzenland in Transylvania as a fiefdom to the Teutonic Knights." Kiyoteru answered.

"What is the eighth largest country of the European Union by area, and has the seventh largest population of the European Union?" Ryujin asked again.

"Romania." Kiyoteru once again, answered.

Then it kept on going like this for the first period.

The students were shocked beyond believe. All of them haven't even study some of the thing spewing out of both Ryujin's and Kiyoteru's mouth. But Shi and Hina was shocked for a different reason. Usually, their history teacher got dissed by Ryujin, then, Ryujin ended up teaching the whole class even. Just goes to show how passionate he is about history. But if it was Geography…Let's just say one single mistake earns you a ticket to hell.

Finally the bell rang.

"Well it seems that the first period of class has ended." Kiyoteru smiled.

"So it seems." Ryujin replied.

Rin just stared at the both of them in shock. Not even half of the school day has passed and she was stupefied.

'I believe that the more time I spend with them, the more everything seems possible.' She thought.

Oh Rin, you don't know how right you are.

AN: Finally done! Due to technical difficulties, I made the second chapter. But it is to be suspected as I have a lot of free time even if I have exams coming soon. Review please.


End file.
